In recent years, chip shrink tends to make progress due to introduction of a leading-edge process also in an image sensor in the solid-state imaging apparatus in the same manner as other semiconductor chips. Accordingly, it is possible to consider to design the image sensor so that bonding pads are arranged within a lens effective diameter when designing the solid-state imaging apparatus in which the image sensor is connected to a substrate by wire bonding.
However, in such case, there is a danger of generating flare or ghost as light incident from the lens is reflected on surfaces of wires (metal wires) connected to the bonding pads and enters a light receiving surface on the image sensor.
In respond to this, there is disclosed a solid-state imaging apparatus which includes a light shielding member for shielding light in light from the lens incident on the periphery of the bonding pads arranged on the image sensor (for example, JP-A-2006-222249 (Patent Document 1)).
According to the above, it is possible to suppress flare and ghost caused by light incident from the lens being reflected on the surfaces of the metal wires connected to the bonding pads and entering the light receiving surface on the image sensor.